disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra Bubbles
'Cobra Bubbles '''is a character from the ''Lilo & Stitch ''franchise. He is working as a social worker at the time of the original film. He is called to Nani's house to determine the fate of her guardianship over her sister Lilo, only to find Lilo home alone, the front door nailed shut, and Nani trying to get in via the dog door. After a brief assessment, during which Lilo misinterprets Nani's hand signals (probably on purpose), Cobra concludes that Nani is not doing a good enough job. When Nani is fired because of Stitch's violent behavior, he tells her that he can not ignore her being unemployed and gives her three days to get a new job. Cobra's subsequent encounter with the family's new "dog", Stitch, also proves to be less than favorable (upon meeting him, Stitch promptly throws a dictionary at Cobra Bubble's head). After Cobra sees Lilo nearly drown when surfing with Nani, David, and Stitch, he decides to take Lilo away the next day, though he is sad about it. When Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley forcibly enter the house to capture Stitch, Lilo phones Cobra and proclaims that "aliens are attacking my house". After the house is destroyed by Jumba's questionable tactics, Cobra arrives to take Lilo away, presumably to a foster home, however Lilo runs off, and is subsequently captured by Gantu. Cobra is a former CIA agent, and was involved in an incident at Roswell in 1973, presumably through which he knows the Grand Councilwoman. He mentions that he saved the earth from an alien race by convincing them that the mosquito was an endangered species, and that Earth should be turned into a wildlife preserve. (Therefore, based on Pleakley's words, it can be further assumed that it was Pleakley's race he was trying to convince.) When the Grand Councilwoman declares that Nani and Lilo are to be caretakers of Stitch during his exile on Earth, she also implies that Cobra Bubbles is not to divide but instead protect the family. Cobra Bubbles appears to have become a close friend to the family if the end of the first movie is any indication. He is seen attending one of Lilo's birthday parties and also appears in two of Lilo's photographs. In one photo, he is seen watching a movie with several members of Lilo's family. In another, he is seen serving Lilo's family turkey at a Thanksgiving dinner. Cobra did not appear much in the TV series on Disney Channel, nor did he appear in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilo_%26_Stitch_2:_Stitch_Has_a_Glitch ''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch]. However, his short appearance in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stitch!_The_Movie Stitch! The Movie], chronologically taking place just before the beginning of the TV series, indicates that he is likely in regular contact with the Grand Councilwoman. He is only heard over the telephone in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leroy_and_Stitch Leroy and Stitch]. He seems to still work for the government in an underground almost [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Men_in_Black Men in Black] way, though he claims just to be a social worker, such as in an episode of the show where he gathers "essential" members of the populace for transport to safety shelters when an asteroid is on a collision course with the planet. Cobra also adopted Shush (experiment 234). Cobra is shown to be very strong as in Lilo & Stitch he pulls open a door despite the fact that it is nailed shut. Gallery clipcobra.gif|Cobra Bubbles ﻿ Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Disney characters